Dream Tropes Wiki/Cross-Dressing Voices
Sometimes, an animated character is better suited for being voiced by a voice actor of the opposite sex. Maybe a higher voice is needed for a male, or a lower voice for a female. Or maybe a woman auditioned and it just sounded right. A common example is for prepubescent boys being voiced by an adult woman. This is because, in addition to the usual child labor laws pertaining to young actors, an actual boy's voice is going to break and deepen from puberty sooner or later. Option B would be changing out a character's voice actor once they age out of the role, but in most cases it's just easier to cast a grown woman for the entire series. In some cases, when dubbing a foreign work (mostly anime), sometimes there would a be a character where the original voice actor is voiced by a male, yet the dub casts a female voice actor instead. This is more or less have to do with Vocal Dissonance between languages and the voice actors, as a male voice actor's vocal range would be so high-pitched that it would be relatively difficult to dub properly with another male voice actor. This is apparently more common to Japanese to English dubs in anime and video games, where a character that is voiced by a man in Japan would have a female voice actor in the English dub voice the said character instead due to the difficulty of dubbing the said character with a male voice actor in English (Kazutomi Yamamoto and Ayumu Murase are noticeable examples where many of their roles that are dubbed in English are voiced by a woman instead). And on a related note, sometimes, for comedy purposes, a deep-voiced woman will be played by a man. Compare Crosscast Role. Related to She's a Man in Japan for dubbed works. See Children Voicing Children for when actual children are cast as children's voices. Anime and Manga * In the original Japanese dub of The Drillimation Series, particularily Susumu Hori and Puchi, are both voiced by Mitsuko Horie. Susumu's voice is inverted in the English dub, with Charles Martinet voicing him instead. * In the Mexican Spanish dub of Tokyo Mew Mew, Purin Fon had two voices: the first was a young boy, Claudio Echeverría, and the second was a veteran voice actor, Rocío Garcel. Western Animation * In Cindi and Friends, Quu is voiced by Melissa Emery. Foreign Dubs of Western Animation * The Barokian dub of SpongeBob SquarePants has the titular character voiced by a woman, Maya Ali Al-Enezi. * The Barokian dub of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat has Jet-Jet voiced by a then-young girl, while the Geratizou Pansauran dub has Fu-Fu voiced by a woman. The Fueian and YinYangiese dubs also have Dongwa voiced by women. * The Vicnoran dub of Chuck's Choice has Chuck McFarlane and Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures has Pac-Man voiced by Kitty Saughai. * The El Kadsreian Japanese dub of Twipsy has the titular character voiced by the female Tomoko Berger. Category:Tropes